DC-DC power converters can be used to convert a first voltage to a second voltage that may be higher or lower than the first voltage. Typically, a duty cycle of the output stage of the power converter is controlled by control logic in order to properly regulate the output voltage. However, power converters may have a slow load transient response due to delays in the control logic caused by a feedback path from the power converter output. For example, the control logic may include a compensation network and an error amplifier to sample the output voltage, which adds delays to the load transient response.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to some illustrative example embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.